Espelhos
by Lithos de Lion
Summary: O confronto entre duas personalidades distintas. Os sentimentos de saga em relação a Ares.


**Espelhos**

**Trevas** **que Habitam em mim...**

(By Lithos of Lion)

O salão imponente se ergue sobre meus olhos, sentado em meu trono de mentiras, contemplo o meu atual legado.

Chefe maior dos santos de Athena.

Os santos que eu deturpei e cobri com a mancha do pecado, sem que eles próprios se dessem conta disso.

Sim. Eu, Saga de Gêmeos, Mestre do Santuário, que fez tudo o que de mais vil podia-se fazer.

Aquele que traiu os seus, levantou a mão contra seu maior amor e deixou-se cobrir pelas trevas.

Saga, ou antes... Ares.

Algo dói em minha alma. E é a dor mais profunda a qual algum homem deve ter presenciado, ou sentido; vejo pelos meus olhos, quando ele permite que eu os contemple. É a dor da ausência. A ausência de mim mesmo, que um dia fui um dos mais virtuosos cavaleiros de Athena.

E que agora não passava de nada. Era apenas uma mancha negra sem forma, a qual Ares conduzia como queria, tocando em meu cosmo, tomando o meu corpo e fazendo-me esquecer quem eu realmente era.

MALDITO!

Ele e eu... Ambos malditos!

Levanto-me e fito o meu reflexo no espelho!

Os longos cabelos cinzas caem-me até a cintura, meio liso, meio encaracolado, as orbes são de um cinza avermelhado... Mais estes não são os meus olhos, nem meus cabelos. E o sorriso cínico que agora brota em minha face, não é o meu sorriso.

Nada nessa imagem distorcida me pertence.

Essa imagem é das trevas que habitam em mim... E que se tornam nítidas, cada vez mais nítidas.

Eu luto, luto incessantemente para que mesmo em poucos segundos, possa ser eu mesmo.

Uma luta de anos!

Pouco a pouco, o cinza dos cabelos somem, dando lugar a um azul tímido, assim como meus olhos também se transformam... Meus olhos... Eles também são azuis, azul cálido como um lago profundo. Há mansidão nele e também há lágrimas.

Estou chorando. E as lágrimas caem-me de forma abundante, encharcando o rosto pálido e cansado.

Toco o espelho, fazendo o contorno de meu rosto. Estou fraco, minhas energias como Saga já não são mais as mesmas, Ares está consumindo tudo o que há de bom em mim. Se todos os esforços tenderem ao fracasso, eu estarei morto.

As trevas me consumirão e eu deixarei de existir para sempre.

- Você é um pobre infeliz, Saga! – digo baixinho, para mim mesmo.

- Infeliz? Você é forte Saga, o cosmo mais poderoso entre os doze. Forte. O mais perfeito, praticamente um deus. – era a voz dele, eu não queria ouvir.

- Cale-se!

- Ora, Saga... Somos perfeitos juntos, não vê? Todos nos temem e nos veneram. Teremos toda a terra, apenas para nós dois.

- Athena não permitirá. – sinto meu corpo cair de encontro ao chão, em um baque surdo; as mãos deslizando pelo espelho frio.

- NÃO PRONUNCIE ESTE NOME. – o ar parece não ser suficiente para meus pulmões.

- Deixe-me...

- Tolo, você, sou eu... Somos inseparáveis. Eu preciso de você e você precisa de mim, seu coração ambíguo também deseja PODER! – a imagem no espelho se transfigura, ora eu, ora ele, o cinza e o azul em luta. - NHIEHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Você é meu Saga, meu!

- Não...

Esforço-me para levantar do chão e controlar aquele ar maligno a minha volta. Meu coração está repleto de fúria. Encaro novamente o reflexo, eu e ele, juntos. A sombra paira sobre mim, refletida no espelho.

E o impulso raivoso toma conta de mim. Parto aos murros e pontapés contra o espelho, usando-me de toda a minha força, de toda a minha fúria. Faço daquele enorme reflexo apenas cacos, os meus cacos.

E continuo a lançar minhas mãos sobre eles e também sobre a parede fria.

Um grito exasperado corta a minha garganta. As lágrimas turvam os meus olhos... Eu não tenho mais o controle de mim mesmo.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – os gritos se misturam com os soluços.

O sangue goteja da mão machucada. Em que me transformei Athena? Seu mais fiel guerreiro, reduzido a isto, reduzido ao homem que deseja a sua morte.

O que eu me tornei, minha deusa?

É só trevas... Apenas trevas formam o meu ser.

Caio de joelhos ao chão e pelos cacos do espelho, vejo os cabelos azuis adquirindo a forma acinzentada novamente e as lágrimas de meus olhos são barradas, para que orbes frias tomem o seu lugar.

ATHENA!

Meu cosmo grita, enquanto volta novamente para a prisão gerada por minha outra face, gerada por ele... Ares.

Sinto a exaustão tomar conta de mim e meu eu interior adormecer... Mas não antes de presenciar uma última cena.

Um soldado entra no templo, está se aproximando de mim. Seus olhos estão preocupados. Tanta preocupação por um homem maligno? Espero que Athena o ampare, fiel soldado.

- Grande Mestre, o que houve? – o sorriso cínico brota dos lábios do homem lançado de joelhos ao chão.

Saga está novamente adormecido e Ares está de volta.

O soldado faz o curativo do ferimento, com cuidado, é essa sua função, cuidar de seu mestre.

Mas, ele não viverá muito tempo...

Ao sair, pelas costas, uma rajada de cosmos o atinge e ele tomba... Morto.

Ares sorri!

Sorriso sem escrúpulos... Um sorriso de quem sente-se já vitorioso.

Ares sorri!

De suas trevas, de sua maldade... Quem poderia barrá-lo?

Ninguém... Nada, poderia destronar o Mestre do Mal!

Voltou ao seu trono, o sorriso triunfante... Estava próximo, bem próximo de atingir o seu objetivo final.

- Eu irei dominar este mundo!

Últimas palavras e uma gargalhada maligna ecoou no ar. Ares estava de volta.

**FIM**

**N.A:** Puxa! Puxa! Sinto que a primeira fanfic que escrevo com o Saga, creio mesmo que é a primeira.

2º Fic escrito para a 1º Etapa do Concurso Pandora's box – Saint Seiya 20 anos – Completo:D

Tema: Mentira!

Parte Escolhida: O dilema entre Saga e sua face má Ares.

Espero que não tenha fica tão esquisito...

Novamente... Puxa, Puxa, primeira vez que escrevo com o Saga... (ficwriter ainda admirada pelo fato de ter escrito com o Saga).

Abraços

Lithos de Lion

P.S: Puxa, o Saga... T.T


End file.
